


School Day

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Charlotte's first day of kindergarten has arrived...but of course it doesn't go smoothly.





	School Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Ellie stood in the doorway smiling watching the scene in front of her. Charlotte excited to start school had made up a song, and as she packed any last minute things into her book bag, she sang the song in a low voice.

_ “First day, first day, ready I am here I come!” _

Nick walked up behind Ellie, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“You ready princess? It's time to hit the road.” He said to Charlotte who let out a squeal.

“Yes! I get to learn at the big kids school Daddy!” She darted out of the room squeezing past them, only to run back in her room seconds later. “Wait wait! Leo!”

Ellie and Nick chuckled as she leaped onto her bed to grab her stuffed fox Leo, quickly shoving him into her bag.

“Ready I am here I come!” Once again she darted out of the room. “Come on come on! I'll tell the teacher on you if I'm late!”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots.”

“You better be!” Charlotte shouted up the stairs from the front hallway.

Ellie laughed loudly at the look on Nick's face.

“Alright come on, before our kid bullies you more.” Ellie placed her hands on his shoulders steering him to the stairs. 

* * *

Ellie and Nick stood off to the side with other parents as they watched Charlotte easily get a group of kids attention by showing them Leo. 

Figures she'd make friends within ten minutes of being at school.

Some parents started to leave already having said their goodbyes to their kids. They had both said their goodbyes to Charlotte, but neither wanted to walk away.

“Who knew it'd be this hard.” Ellie mumbled. Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she leaned against him. 

“I know babe, I know.” Nick sighed and kissed the side of her head. “But she seems happy, and she's already made some friends.” 

“Yeah...that's something I'm really glad she got from you, the ability to just make friends so easily.” 

Nick tightened his hold on her. “Hey you make friends easily, it just took a bunch of morons before people realized how amazing you are.”

Ellie smiled softly and wrapped her arm around him. “Come on, let's go home.”

* * *

Charlotte was having a blast with all her new friends. Not only were they nice but they all liked Leo! 

It was lunchtime and her friends went off to play hopscotch, but she didn't really like the game. Water gun fights were  _ so _ much more fun.

Charlotte leaned against the wall with Leo in her arms, looking around at all the other kids. 

Until a figure a little bigger than her blocked her view.

“Why do you have a stuffed animal at  _ school _ ?” Scoffed a blonde boy.

“He's my best friend!” She tightened her hold on Leo, giving the boy a glare.

“That's stupid, it's a toy!” 

Charlotte gasped. “Leo is not stupid! You're stupid!”

“You're a big baby bringing a stuffed animal to school!”

“You're a fat bully!”

“You're dumb!”

“You're a butt head!”

“You're a dumb head!”

“You're a asshole!”

“Charlotte!” Shouted her teacher Mrs. Welch as she had started to walk over noticing the arguing and catching the swear. “You shouldn't be using that language.”

“He started it!” She said, pointing a finger at the boy.

“And Liam will apologize, won't you Liam?” 

Liam crossed his arms squinting his eyes. “No.”

“Liam-” Mrs. Welch started to say in a scolding tone.

But Charlotte turned and gave Liam a kick in the shin.

Liam yelped in pain, falling to the ground.

“Charlotte Torres! You're going to the principal's office young lady!”

* * *

 

Ellie and Nick rushed into the office, right away being directed to the principal's office where Mr. Hangan stood leaning against his desk with Charlotte in a nearby chair, Leo squeezed tightly in her arms. 

“Mr and Mrs. Torres, I'm sorry to have to disturb you in the middle of your day.”

Both of them waved it away. It had been a slow day anyway. 

“What's going on? You said Charlotte had been in a fight with another student?” Ellie walked over to Charlotte and smoothed down her hair. Nick stood with an emotionless face with his arms crossed. 

“Yes. They were seen arguing in the yard and Mrs. Welch heard the last few words of the argument which were normal kid insults but then Charlotte-” He glanced at her. “Called Liam, the boy, an asshole.”

“Charlotte!” Said Ellie in a scolding tone. “You shouldn't be using that kind of language!”

She said nothing, only her angry pout grew. 

“That's not all, she then proceeded to kick him when he wouldn't apologize.”

Nick sighed. “Charlotte, you can't just kick someone just because they aren't being nice.”

“He was mean to Leo.” She grumbled under her breath. 

Nick walked over and crouched in front of her. “That still doesn't mean you should have kicked him princess.”

She pouted even more but nodded.

“Now since it's the first day there won't be any punishment but hurting other students will not be tolerated.” Mr. Hangan said then spoke to Charlotte. “I don't want you hurting any more of your classmates Charlotte, okay?” 

She huffed and nodded. “Okay.”

Ellie and Nick gave her a kiss and a hug before they left, they would definitely be talking about it later at home. 

When they walked back into the bullpen, Gibbs and Tim right away looked up.

“Is she okay?” Gibbs asked.

Nick chuckled and nodded. “Oh trust me  _ she _ 's fine.”

Ellie sighed. “The other student she apparently called an asshole and kicked, not so much. When we left he had been in the nurse's office with an ice pack. We're lucky his parents have the whole ‘kids will be kids’ attitude.” 

“Wait..” Tim began to say. “It's her first day and she already got into a fight  _ and _ injured someone?”

Tim exchanged a look with Gibbs, both of them starting to chuckle. 

“What?” Nick and Ellie said simultaneously, both confused.

“Well she is a Torres-” Tim said.

“And a Bishop.” Gibbs added with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

“Whoa whoa okay, I get the Torres part-” She ignored Nick's shout of ‘hey!’ “But a Bishop? What does  _ that _ mean?”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “Your first time working with NCIS, you hit the suspect with a car.” 

“He was getting away!”

Nick laughed loudly from his desk. 

“You did  _ what _ ? Oh man I need some newbie Ellie stories!”

“Don't worry Torres, we have plenty.”

Ellie gasped. “Gibbs! You're joining in?!”

Gibbs shrugged. 


End file.
